


Always Yours pt 2.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam goes to Finland after seeing Sauli in LA then teasing him over the phone, the only thing he wanted to do was relax in bed all day with the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours pt 2.

**Author's Note:**

> After I had a few people ask for a "what happened next" story, I came up with this. So I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and I do possibly have a part 3 in mind if y'all would like.

The evening had began to set in when Sauli arrived at the airport, he rolled up driving his brand new set of wheels, a beautiful Mercedes AMG, ready to pick up Adam. Sauli had obviously had his car cleaned for Adam because the white paint was perfect; there was not a speck of dirt anywhere. As the sunset reflected of the pearlescent paint making every inch of his car sparkle, Adam walked out of the airport looking absolutely shattered. Sauli assessed the area before rolling down his window and shouting Adam, but instead of calling him by his name he just yelled "oofta" out the window and waved his hand around like an idiot, but it was enough for Adam to spot him and make his way into the car.

As Adam shuffled his way into the leather seat his trousers squeaked, leather on leather always made the least attractive sound. But both boys already knew that. Even though Adam's body was over tired with the jetlag and work being nonstop the past few days he leaned over to Sauli, gripped his head and hair in one large hand and pulled him into a deep and sexually fuelled kiss. "Damn, missed that!" Adam licked his lips the light catching the little bit of saliva making them sparkle, "That picture you sent to keep me amused on the flight definitely made me want to fly the plane myself so I would get here quicker."

Sauli smirked and bit his lip, the thought of Adam getting excited on the plane made his mind flit back to the one moment they hooked up on a flight Trans-Atlantic one time, just because of a look. A look Sauli remembered too well, and that look Adam gave his when he was horny and wanted him. That look he was getting right now, given by tired eyes. "Baby, you look shattered. As much as I would love to ravish you, don't you want to sleep?" Adam yawned and let out the cutest little noise as he shook his head. "Okay, maybe. Lets see if you can make it back to mine. If you can, we'll see." As much as this pained Sauli to say, he knew that Adam would've not made it back to his and their explosive sex would have to wait but in some way he didn't mind because he wanted to be the one that wore Adam out, not the flight.

Needless to say Sauli had to wake up Adam who was drooling in the passenger seat when he got home, "back, already?" Adam asked before he sleepily opened his eyes, "I'm awake now though?"

Sauli knew exactly what Adam was insinuating, "no." Adam's eyebrows raised and face become slightly contorted, he was definitely confused by all of this. "I told you if you could stay awake, and you didn't. Baby you're too tired."

Adam let out a moan and wandered into the house skulking off to the bedroom leaving Sauli to get his bags out the car. He knew Sauli was right and that he did not have the energy to give the best effort in bed that he would give every other night, but he was horny and he wanted the man in some way. He stripped off into only a pair of briefs and snuggled down in Sauli's bed and tried to stay awake and wait for him, but yet again he fell to sleep.

The morning broke through the gap in the curtains hitting Adam dead in the eyes, almost blinding him as he woke up to the bright light. There was something about the sun rising in Finland, it was if the sun was cold all of a sudden, it was no longer the blazing heat of Cali. He murmured rolling over hoping to feel the heat and naked flesh from his love but instead there was an empty space, for a moment he felt as if a hole was in his chest where his heart should've been. Why had Sauli not stayed in bed with him? That was surely answered when Adam heard a bang and clatter of pans coming from the kitchen followed by Sauli’s voice mumbling something to himself in Finnish. Adam had been trying to learn some Finnish for a while but in all honesty his mind was like a sieve when he was busy. “Hey, baby? Y’okay?” His voice still rather husky from waking up barely ten minutes before. Waking up should not have been the term used because Adam didn't feel awake, he still felt shattered from the travelling, he needed coffee so hoped how that Sauli knows he's awake, that he would've taken him his first coffee of the day.

Sauli wandered in with a mug in his hand. “Ran out of that posh coffee, so you have to drink my coffee until I go shopping later.” Sauli remembers the time Adam told him off like a child for having cheap coffee, but to him coffee was coffee however with Adam he was picky. Extremely picky it was one of his quirks that Sauli found strangely endearing as well as annoying. Sometimes he wished he could tell Adam to stop being so picky and stop being such a diva, sometimes, but this was the Adam he had fallen for and would continue to fall for over and over again each day. He looked over at Adam sipping the not so posh coffee and scrunching his face up, “for god sake Lambert, just leave it.” Sauli said half jokingly and half with a serious tone, it was some of those moments where Adam didn't know how to take his love, but smiled anyway.

Adam compromised on so many things at the start, drinking Sauli's cheap coffee that tasted like burnt beans and smiling throughout it. After time though Sauli had picked up on the signs and confronted him, it was one of those stupid moments that they both would look back on and laugh. “Wouldn't drink this if anyone else had made it.” Adam said lovingly as he quickly drank the last bit down. “Thought I'd annoyed you, because of last night and you'd gone for a run or something this morning?”

Sauli laughed, “no silly.” He said lifting Adams head off the pillow softly so his head was raised just enough for him to kiss. As their eyes broke the smoke alarm started blaring, “SHIT!” Sauli ran into the kitchen almost tripping over thin air in his rush, “fucking bacon” he mumbled to himself as he tossed the burnt bacon in the trash before putting some more in the pan. “Burnt the bacon baby, be in soon.” He heard Adam laugh but he couldn't help get distracted when his love was in his bed again, basically naked. Although the nakedness was gorgeous, more than gorgeous, Sauli noticed a scar on Adam’s left pec. He knew of some issues Adam had in the past, issues that scarred him both physically and mentally, issues that's physical scars were easily covered with tattoos but Sauli knew how Adam could get sometimes.

After five minutes Sauli walked in to see Adam snuggled up in the duvet watching some Finnish breakfast show, no idea what they're saying but it's background noise.” Adam said seeing Sauli’s confused look, “ooh, that for me?” He stretched out his arm and took the plate off Sauli that had a

full English breakfast on it. Something both boys loved to eat when travelling around the UK, the only thing missing was the black stuff on the plate which neither of them liked the idea of. “Thank you.” He yawned each syllable becoming slightly more drawn until the words were nothing but sound.

Sauli couldn't help but glance at Adams chest, both because of the sudden muscle growth and the red scar. “Baby, can I ask you something?” Adam grunted as he ate and nodded, “that scar on your chest? How… I mean…”

Adam knew exactly what Sauli was getting to and of course wanted to tell him the real reason behind it but was concerned he'd sound stupid so just said it wasn't anything like what used to happen. The things that had caused him to fall into Sauli’s arms crying so many times, and at all those times Sauli had caught him and held him until everything felt just fine again. However this time Sauli could see in Adam’s eyes that he was hiding something as soon as he had brought it up. Something told him he was going to have to find out some other way, so until he could get to the reason behind it he would lay in bed relaxing with his love and eat breakfast and maybe even give Adam the loving he wanted the night before.

Sauli smiled, “baby, I love you no matter what's happened. Never stopped.” He kissed his neck and ran this hand across Adam’s chest wrapping his arm around him.

"You too baby,” Adam cupped Sauli head and kissed him deep. “I've missed you, everything we were.”

“Shh…” Sauli silenced Adam with even more kisses, kisses all over his body and kisses that turned into something more. Something that left both men unable to think straight, something that made then realise how they lived without each other for so long and something that they swore down to keep special to each other, always. Their love was so much more than either of them could have hoped for all those years ago.


End file.
